the_nerf_renegadefandomcom-20200213-history
Engagement Codes
When heading into a nerf war (most of the time against a group of several others), you have to have a plan and strategy so you just don't go down in a few moments. These tactics will teach you about the standard Nerf War rules made by several, high-quality blasters. Standardly, get a base, don't accept surrenders, train beforehand and afterhand for other battles, wear quiet shoes and be silent, be sure to pick a blaster suitable to yourself, and have ranks and tactics planned out- even have a map, if there's time for it! Official Rules of Engagement Combat is triggered with a formal declariation of war (Siren, Electronic Notice, Shots Fired). Civilians are given sixty seconds of fair warning and allowed to exit the combat zone without harm if said people aren't actors for a video being made. *When shot in the arm, leg, or torso, a player must freeze the stricken body part for no less than thirty seconds. *A direct chest shot requires the player to lay his gun down for ten seconds, and the player's weapon may be taken during timeout. *Three chest shots, or a single headshot is fatal, meaning end of combat for that player, or if it is a more than one life game that player must return to the respawn point to get back in the game. *No head or back shots when someone is not engaged in play or is hurt, therefore taking a few minutes off, unless they are doing it under false preferences. No shots to the face under any circumstances. *Belligerent actors may not hoard foam ammo, or shoot wounded players in timeout. *Last team standing wins the volley. Winner take all. Official Ranks of Engagement When fighting against another group, you need to have your group planned out, and have their talents within their Nerf career paired up with a rank that suits them, and give them a position on the feild of combat siding with a battle class that also fits them. If you have a person on your team who can run fast, but has rather bad aim, put them on the battle field as a possibly defender. If you have a person who is a good shot, but can't run very fast, consider them to be a sniper. If you hae a small person on your team, consider them to be a spy, scout, ect.- and of course, good planners deserve places as Deputies. Here are a few ranks. *Leader *Deputy (Second In Command) *Elite *Soldier / Warrior *Rookie / Apprentice These ranks are listed from one with most power to one with the least. Of course, any hostages will be placed at the very bottom, if that's a type of gameplay being played on the battlefeild. Each one of the people in any rank must have a battle class, besides prisoners and hostages, though. *Assault: These are the members that attack the enemy. *Requirements: Middle-Sized people with balanced NERF skills. *Recommended Blasters: Alpha Trooper CS-18, Recon CS-6, Rayven CS-18. Deploy CS-6, Firefly REV-8, Spectre REV 5, Barrel Break IX-2, Stockade, and the Retaliator. *Defender: They guard your base from enemies. **Requirements: The Defenders won't have to move around as much as the other classes, so your larger, slower members are good for this class. Recommended Blasters: Stampede ECS, Vulcan EBF-25, Magstrike AS-10, and the Stockade. *Sniper: Snipers position themselves strategically, whether high up in a tree or hidden between two boulders and attempt to pick off enemies that stroll by. It is best to try and shoot the enemy with one shot so your position isn't given away until it is too late. **Requirements: Camouflage skills, and this class is for the soldiers with the best aim. Also Snipers should be able to climb. Recommended Blasters: Longshot CS-6, Raider CS-35, Rampage, and the Longstrike CS-6 *Assassin: Assassins infiltrate the enemy in order to bring down a single player, such as the enemy leader. Assassins can also be used as Raiders. **Requirements: Assassins need to be able to sneak up on people and walk silently. They should have fast reactions and able to shoot the target and make a break for t immediately after firing. The class is good for small-middle sized members. Recommended Blasters: Jolt EX-1, Secret-strike AS-1, Maverick, Raider CS-35, Rampage, Nite Finder EX-3, and the Barrel Break IX-2. *Scout. Scouts patrol the territory borders and warn the base of an attack. Also, they are used to find out certain information (where the enemy base is located, how many Defenders are at the enemy base, e.t.c) Scouts also should be equipped with a listening/recording device so that they can discover the enemy War plans. **Requirements: Scouts really only need to be able to run, but knowing how to be a bit stealthy is recommended. This class is for your SMALLEST members because they can usually run the fastest. Recommended Blasters: Nite Finder EX-3, Maverick REV-3, Element EX-6, and the Scout IX-3. Official Types of Engagement If a war isn't to be planned, confusion in rules and injury may occour. Be sure to infer the players in the combat of what the type of engagement is. *TEAM DEATHMATCH : The standard team combat. Each team player gets a certain amount of tags, lives, and/or hearts until they are out, and the last team with the remaining player(s) wins. *CONTROL POINTS : Teams must fight over different "control points". Points are captured by standing near the capture point's flag and counting, out loud, to a predetermined number (often fifteen). After counting, the player may switch the current flag to their own team-colored flag. Players can choose to respawn at control points instead of the base if they have been critically shot if the rules indicate more than one life. *CAPTURE THE FLAG : Each team has a flag or object at their destined base to defend and must capture their opponent's flag and return it to their own base. The first team to capture the other team's flag once, or another predetermined number limit, wins. *HOSTAGE : Each team gives one unarmed player as a 'hostage" to the other team. Teams then have a few minutes to hide their hostage. Both teams then go out and try to rescue their own team's hostage. A hostage cannot move, but can give their team vague hints of their location through a walkie-talky, until a teammate taps them with their hand. *HSR : Hide, Seek, Run. One team is "the hidden" and gets a head start to go and hide, the other team, "the seekers", try to find them. The seekers win if they find the last hidden, the hidden win if they tag out all the seekers by scaring them and/or shooting them without them shooting them first. *ASSASSIN : One player from one team is named "the target" and can only carry a single shot blaster. Their team acts as their guards. The other team serves as "the assassins". The assassins must try to tag out the target to win, but guards can take hits for the target. After a set period of time, or if the target reaches a designated area, the target "escapes" and the game ends. *HUNGER GAMES : Inspired by the book and movie of the same name. Players split up into teams of two. Players put all weapons, ammo, and other Nerf-related things in a pile. All teams then stand an equal distance away form said pile. On a given signal, all players run to the pile to take what they can get without already getting shot by a faster opponent. If a player is hit, they must lay on the ground and wait. The last person standing is the winner. *CIVIL WAR : Single shot blasters are required. Both teams face each other in two straight lines a good distance apart. Starting with one team, going down the line, each player takes one shot at the other team. If a player is hit in the arm or leg, they can not use said appendage for the rest of the game, for any purpose. If a player loses both their arms, they can not fire and therefore are rendered useless and can be 'mercified' and killed by a neighboring teammate. A player shot in the torso is out for the game. After one team has made their hsots, they advance one step forward, and the next team goes. The team that eliminates the opposition is the winner. *HUMANS VS. ZOMBIES :Those on the human team are armed with nerf blasters. Zombies are not allowed to wield weapons. One or more players can start as zombies. Humans touched by zombies become turned into zombies themselves. Zombies that are shot, only in the head, are out for the rest of the match. The humans win if all the zombies are defeated, and the zombies win if all the humans are converted into zombies. Official Strategies of Engagement Strategies can be used usually only a few times during a battle, or be the first action taken to start said combat. *DOUBLING BACK : When playing against an opponent that really enjoys to just run out you in the open and shoot you up-close, or an opponent that has a melee weapon- or possibly, in a game of Capture the Flag, you have the flag and someone unarmed or having a very small weapon is launching toward you. Do the same, running at them at full-speed might make them confused enough to slow down, stop, or step to the side. When as close as possible, yet still at a safe enough distance, skid your feet into the ground and double back a few inches, then turn to the left. This will make your opponent think that's the way you're going, so they'll launch to the side, or shoot in that direction, and as soon as they do, rotate to the right and slip past them. This will work against many opponents if they are back-to-back and/or are not really close together. *SPLITRUNNING : When playing against several opponents in two seperate teams, lead your team directly to the enemy (This will work best if you are on a path in a forest, or have brush on either side of you, but will still work in slightly open spaces) and yell. When as close as you can get without getting shot, immedietly turn around with your team and just run out of sight, forward at first, then scatter to the left and right and hide. The opposing team, confused, wioll come after you, and hopefully pass your new hiding spot. When they do, attack them from behind or eventually follow them back to their base to kill them with their own guns. Another way of splitrunning is for one member of your squad to do the same, yet lure all the enemies back to the base to be murdered by hidden snipers or scouts. *AWAIT-TATIONING : Instead of wasing all your precious war time in going all the way to the enemie's base and/or spawn-point, wait for them to come to you. Hopefully, your base is farther away then just a few feet, and the enemy will not recognize their surroundings as they enter your territory as well as you do. Take cover around a known area obsticle hiding place and attack the first enemy you see- more probable, one that has strayed away from its group. Afterward, run back to a second chosen hiding place and do the same thing, yet returning to the first area. This can work repeatedly if your opponents do not share the news of your whereabouts via any electronic devices. *PICER GRIP : No enemy can defend an attack coming from in front and behind them. Split your squad into two groups: You can call them whatever you like, but Hawk (for the attacking group) and Crab (For the pinching group) can be used to confuse the enemy. Next: The Hawks attack the enemy, letting out a fierce war cry to attract the attention if all the enemies. While the enemy is distracted, the crabs should attempt to get behind the enemy unseen. After, the crabs just start attacking the enemy, no war cry this time. The enemy wont know what hit them, but if their leader read this wikiHow too, then s/he can order the counter attack. *STRIKING : A Hit-and-Run style attack, best if used when you are out numbered. Quickly run in and shoot for maybe two seconds. Then hastily retreat, out of your enemies view. Reload. Then charge in again, just when the enemy thinks your gone. Try attacking from a different angle each time. Repeat. Its best to wait longer with each repetition of this tactic, so that the enemy will think that you really wont come back. Although after awhile they will be prepared, so that this tactic becomes too risky to use. *RUSHING : This works well for Assassins. While stalking your enemy, take a small object, (Rock, stick, e.t.c) and throw it so that it makes a sound in the opposite direction of yourself. The enemy should turn towards the location of the object, and turn their back to you. Then you quickly shoot them. This tactic works best on one-on-one combat, perhaps on a Scout because Scouts are usually alone if they are patrolling. The trick is to make sure the enemy your stalking does not see the object as its being thrown, because then they will turn towards you, and not the object. Official Needed Tactics of Engagement One must follow certain tactics in order to be sucessful in a war, some more important than others, and others optional. *APPROACH FROM ABOVE YOUR ENEMY : The advantage of gaining the higher ground is that you can charge at greater speed, slide, and your opponent will be weakened by having to fight uphill. *Use the light from the sun: Make sure the sun is shining from behind you. When the enemy turns to attack you, they will have difficulty aiming becuase of the glare. *HAVE THE WIND BLOW FROM BEHIND YOU : This way your darts won't falter because the wind is making them veer off direction, and it will also alter the flightpath of your opponent's darts. ALTHOUGH, if you are up against close-combat, have the wind blow from infront of you, since air carries the sound away from your footsteps. *CONCEAL THE SIZE OF YOUR FORCE : A tightly packed squad will appear as a smaller group, and a single-file line will appear as a larger group. You can use this as an advantage. *HAVE MOBILITY : The snipers downfall in this in most cases. Remember, that when you are a sniper- you only have one shot (usually) until you're location is discovered. You need to be able to exit from that area as fast as possible. Also, don't wear to much needless gear to weight you down. Mobility, at least in the eyes of the Renegade, is what seperates the good soldiers from the bad ones. *HAVE SEPERATE AMBUSH PARTIES : This is mostly only useful against a weaker player, but it can work against anyone if set up properly. The idea is to catch someone off guard while there is little action. Then you are to swarm them from all side with the rest of your group that come from hidden areas, slipping past any other opponents. If you are really good at pulling these off- try to take down the leaderfirst. Without this person, the enemy group will have no structure and will fall apart almost immedietly. *DEFENDING AGAINST AMBUSH PARTIES : This concept sounds easy to grasp- but isn't. The thing with this is you are usually caught off guard by enemy ambush parties, and it would seem as if you were defensless. You aren't at all. If an ambush party is set up the way it is above, you have a a few things to do in the proper order. If you see the leader of the other group coming toward you- they are most likley with their team, but their teammates are hidden. Just run, do not make any attempt to attack- and if they can't even see you yet, throw a stone or something in another direction to make noise so they get distracted. *EVASIVE MANOEUVERS : A tactic- that when you are truly into it, you feel unstoppable, and believe me- you probably are, taken the possibilities. If you can move so fast, so quick, and pull acrobatical moves from anywhere, you're opponent won't know what to expect, and they will probably end up out. The basic idea here is just to be free. ''You shouldn't be so stressed among a war, just jump around and do all the acrobatical stuff they do in movies, but be careful not to make any cheesy remarks before shooting anybody- especially from behind- since that'll give them time to attack you first, as tempting as it is to talk. *ROLLERBLADING : Now, this may only be for some country folk, seeing as most Nerf students in war usually live in the city, but having a vehicle such as a Golfcart, ATV (Fourwheeler), Motercycle, or any type of thing like that, will give you a great deal of uphill alliance in battle. You will go faster- but have to have better trust in yourself, and take lots of chances. Go straight toward the enemy, but back off at the last second. Shoot where the enemy is about to be- not where they are, since when you're moving and they're still, you're still gonna move. But, this is not good for starting at a base. Be sure to come onto the battlegrounds away from your team's base as to not attract attention in the secretive direction of where you store your ammo- but from a random direction instead, since most vehicles are somewhat loud. Always keep gas with you, and have a small blaster - a Maverick or Strongarm for instance- ''never let go of the wheel. Category:Nerf Wars Category:Tactics